1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment and particularly to electronic equipment which is divided into plural number of units such as main equipment and peripheral apparatus that are driven by batteries.
2. Related Background Art
An electronic apparatus wherein plural number of units driven individually by batteries are connected by connecting means such as connector and the units thus make up one integrated system is often observed with portable equipments. A camera and strobe unit, tuner package for compact taperecorder, hand-held computer and its memory or printer unit etc. are of this type. Particularly in the case of apparatus such as camera, a system is sometimes constructed by connecting plural number of peripheral apparatus such as a strobe and a motor-drive. In the case of equipment of this type so far introduced, when plural number of peripheral apparatus are connected to a main equipment for performance, control system is often so designed that an entire system becomes unoperable when power source voltage decreases with one of the connected units.
Control for the prevention of malfunction of the entire system at the time of disorder of one unit is desired but with the conventional equipment, it has been often impossible to judge at which peripheral unit voltage drop has occurred and thus it has been difficult to estimate the period of stable operation of each unit and find out the appropriate timing for battery exchange. In the extreme case, it has been necessary to dismount the batteries of all apparatus for checking.